


Late-Night Confession

by Loofadoof



Category: One Piece
Genre: Demon Roronoa Zoro, I Tried, I've never actually wrote these two properly before so sorry if they're OOC, Implied Zolu, Luffy and Zoro have a late night chat, M/M, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Zoro is worried, demon!Zoro, thats kinda it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loofadoof/pseuds/Loofadoof
Summary: Zoro has a secret, and Luffy wants to know





	Late-Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> If you like demon!zoro then go check out baratiepromise on tumblr/twitter! Their idea is pretty cool!  
> I wrote this late at night so sorry for any mistakes/bad writing.  
> But anyways please enjoy!

Zoro gripped the railing tightly, fingers digging into the smooth wood. His head was cluttered with words and sentences that didn't make sense. His hold tightened to a white-knuckled grip. There were too many scenes flashing through his head, he wasn't sure which were dreams, or which were real. He flinched as bright orange engulfed his mind. He remembers the fire, the screams, the cries coming from a woman he once knew, his name whispered from her pale lips.

He was thrown back into reality when something brushed against his arm. 

Zoro threw himself back from the railing and collided with whoever or whatever had touched him, tumbling to the deck with an audible "oomph." A small groan came from his right. Zoro paused, allowing his scattered thoughts to slow. He knew that voice.

He looked to his right only to be met with the sight of his beloved captain sprawled across the deck, his eyes wide in surprise. Panic shot up Zoro's back as he realised the situation he was in. His captain had just caught him after a nightmare. He didn't know how he was going to explain this.

He moved a hand towards the fallen boy and tapped a finger against his abdomen. "Oi captain, you okay?" he grumbled out. Giggles instantly erupted from the boy who then began swatting at the hand resting above his stomach.

"Mm, I'm fine." He breathed out in-between giggles. He began to push himself into a sitting position and locked eyes with Zoro, "is Zoro okay though? You looked scared before."

'Ah so he did see,' Zoro thought. He looked away from Luffy and glanced around the deck. Empty. 'Hope that didn't wake anyone.' Zoro pondered for a few seconds before realising something. It was the dead of night, why was Luffy awake at this time? He looked back to said boy and asked his question.

Luffy dipped his head to the side in confusion, "Zoro wasn't in bed, I wanted to find out where he was that's all." He blinked. "Zoro still didn't answer my question, are you okay?"

Zoro huffed, "yeah... Yeah I'm alright, don't worry about it." He shifted and moved to stand but was stopped by Luffy suddenly grabbing ahold of his arm. Glaring down at the little captain didn't cause him to lighten his grip through, instead it caused Luffy to sport a cheeky smirk.

"Zoro's lyin'," he chuckled, "and he's hiding somethin'." With that said he loosened his grip and made to stand himself. Turning from the man caused him to miss the slight tense of muscle in Zoro's shoulders.

Panic soared through Zoro's mind. Did he know? Fuck what if he did know? What if Luffy didn't want him in his crew anymore? Millions of fear-induced thoughts flew through his mind all at once. Being too busy focusing on the millions of 'what ifs' scenarios in his head, Zoro didn't notice Luffy coming to stand in front of him with a look of concern plastered on his face. 

Luffy frowned. What was wrong with Zoro? Luffy had noticed the shift in Zoro almost immediately, it was hard not to, Zoro never zoned out this much and Luffy hadn't seen that much fear in Zoro's eyes for a long time. Something was wrong, and Luffy decided he was going to find out what.

He reached up and patted his hand against Zoro's cheek, bringing Zoro back into reality once again. Looking up, Luffy pouted at his first mate, "what's wrong Zoro? If there's something bothering Zoro than you need to tell me." He paused before adding on, "Captain's orders."

Fuck. Zoro didn't know what to do. He had no way out of this. Well he did, but it included vaulting over the Sunny's railings and taking a late-night swim. That probably wouldn't stop Luffy though, he'd just be more persistent. Now that he thought about it he technically couldn’t go against a captain's order. Either he makes up a lie right now or he tells Luffy the truth, and Zoro wasn't the best with lies.

"Zorooo," Luffy whined, drawing out the last 'o' just to annoy him. "Come on Zoro, promise I won't tell anyone 'bout it." Luffy began tugging at the sleeve of Zoro's robe.

Zoro took a deep breath. 'Fine,' he decided, 'if he wants to know I'll tell me.' He placed his hands on Luffy's small shoulders and tugged him so that he was stood directly in front of Zoro.

"Alright Luffy listen," he began, "you can't tell anyone about this, especially not the cook. You got me?" Luffy smiled and nodded. Zoro closed his eyes and began again. "Okay, well the thing is... I had a nightmare, alright? That's all. Nothing too big to wor-"

"Nope. Wrong." Luffy chirped

Zoro opened his eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish while he tried to figure out what to say. He managed to stutter out, "w-what? What do you mean wrong? You wanted me to tell you what was wrong so I am. What else do you-"

Luffy cut him off again. "Nope, that's what Zoro was scared of when I first got here. Nightmare." He declared. "But that's not what Zoro is scared of right now. Zoro is worried 'bout somethin' else."

That little shit. He had read Zoro like a book. Great, now there was only one way out. Telling Luffy the truth.

Zoro looked down at Luffy, who's eyes were flooded with concern. 'Well it's now or never,' Zoro decided. He glanced around the deck once again. Still empty. He locked eyes with his captain and tightened his grip on Luffy's shoulders. It was just them, now was the best time. "Okay, Luffy you were right. Yeah... I'm not worried about that nightmare anymore. It's... Um... Something else."

Luffy stayed silent. Simply nodding his head slightly to show he was listening.

"Well... Uh... I might have been keeping something from you."

Luffy began bouncing slightly, impatience clear with how much he was shifting Zoro's hands. "Yeah," he cut in, "so tell me already so I can help."

Zoro's eye narrowed. 'Rude little shit.' He took another deep breath, closed his eyes and began. "Alright, I can understand if you don't want me here-"

"Come on Zoroooo~"

"I'm a demon."

Luffy stopped bouncing.

Zoro couldn't do it, he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to. 

"Luffy, I'm sorry for not telling you, I'll leave if you want, I've heard all the stories about demons, so I understand if you-"

"Oh, I already knew that."

"-don't want me as part of your crew any-" Zoro paused. Luffy's previous statement slowly working its way into his head. His eyes flew open and he managed to gasp out, "wait, what?"

Luffy chuckled, "Yeah I already knew about that."

Zoro's mouth hung open. "When... When did you find out? How did you?" Zoro couldn’t believe it.

Luffy reached up and swiped his sleeve across Zoro's forehead while muttering "Zoro's sweating really bad. It's not that big of a deal." He lowered his hand and smiled at Zoro, "I found out shortly after we met. Zoro was sleepin' one night and mumblin' in his sleep. Something 'bout fire. I don't remember exactly, but then Zoro started movin' about and then he had more arms and um... more heads?" He paused to think, "yeah, but it was really cool."

Zoro felt puzzled. If Luffy had seen his other form why hadn't he said anything? Zoro figured the only way to find out was to ask. "If you knew then why didn't you say anything Lu?"

Luffy giggled at the nickname that Zoro rarely used for him and reached up to grab ahold of one of Zoro's hands. Pulling the hand down he began to make small circular movements with his thumb along the back of Zoro's hand, a small action that Luffy usually did to show his crewmates he was there for them. "Zoro had never brought it up before, so I guessed Zoro didn't want to talk about it."

Well, he was right, Zoro didn't want to talk about it. Zoro was never particularly fond of what he was, not after what had happened on his home island, and the stories that had sprung up from that incident. He’d heard nearly every story from many different travelling humans. He'd never met a single normal human who wasn't afraid of demons. 

Then again, Luffy wasn't exactly normal.

Zoro felt the movement on the back of his hand stop. He glanced down and saw Luffy looking at the palm of his hand now. The circular movements began again on his palm. "I don't understand what Zoro was afraid of," Luffy whispered.

His fingers twitched. He felt fear, he felt pathetic. He didn't know what to think, his mind too cluttered with so many possibilities, too many negative outcomes for him to feel comfortable. He felt his heart beating against his ribcage, and suddenly he was hyper aware of the situation he was in. His best friend, his captain, his everything, knew what he was.

He took a shaky breath, "I thought you'd be scared of me, thought you wouldn't want me here anymore." He reached his other hand up and ran it through his hair.

Luffy looked up in confusion. "Why would I be scared of Zoro?" He asked.

"Because I'm a demon," Zoro grumbled, "you know, those 'monsters' your parents tell you about when you're young?"

He watched Luffy shake his head. "Nah, grandpa never told me about demons. Ace did though, said he was one. I don't think he was the same as Zoro. I always thought demons were cool, cool and strong just like Ace, and just like Zoro." He gripped Zoro's hand and gave it a light squeeze, "ah, but Zoro isn't a demon. Zoro is Zoro. He's cool and strong even without the demon part."

Zoro felt his heart begin to slow and his head clear. His captain was truly great, he allows knew the right words to say. He wondered where he'd be right now if he hadn't joined up with such a crazy captain. 'Probably dead,' Zoro concludes.

Luffy reached a hand up and nudged his chin. "Some people back in my village used to be scared of me because of my devil fruit. So, if Zoro is worried about being a 'monster' that people talk about then I guess I'm a monster as well."

He was about to protest about Luffy's comment but he realised Luffy was kind of right. Luffy was a monster known for his strength and for being the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Even if Zoro wasn't known for being a demon he was still known as a monster for being the second strongest in the crew. People still feared him, demon or not.

Luffy threw himself forward, sliding his arms over Zoro's shoulders and leaning into his chest. He giggled and began fidgeting with Zoro's earrings. "Anyways," he turned his head up towards Zoro, showing him the one of a kind Luffy smile, "we can just be monsters together now."

Zoro grinned.

Now that was a plan.


End file.
